Masquerade of Shadows
Event Following Veles' curious directions, you find the manor of House Lashar hidden deep within a twisting forest. The unnatural glow of the bloody masquerade fills you with dread. The entrance to the ball is attended by none other than surly Grobben, sporting a colourful, feathered mask. If the player does not have a Helm with the Mask trait: :He looks around wildly at the sight of you wandering up unmasked. :"Leave here!" the goblin hisses. "Do you wish for us all to be discovered?" :Encounter ends. If the player does not have House Lashar's Seal: :He shakes his head. "Where is the ring that the Lord Veles gifted you? It is not merely for show. The glamour will help disguise you from the others of the Lys." :He sends you on your way. :Encounter ends. If the player has a Helm with the Mask trait and House Lashar's Seal: :He nods curtly as you enter the manor of House Lashar. Exquisite candelabras hang from the vaulted ceiling. Intricate carvings and silk tapestries decorated the walls. And everywhere, everywhere, mingle the masked creatures of the masquerade. A few shadow beasts express surprise at your presence - a human not intended for the feast - but when they notice the glowing ring on your finger, they move on. The goblin nods in the direction of a beast in the thick of the crowd - Veles. Grobben whispers to you, "He intends to challenge Perun to a duel at Kurban, the ritual burning at midnight. You must find out who he can trust." The stench of blood permeates the halls. Somewhere, a string quartet takes up a delicate melody. 1) Follow the smell of blood. :The smell of fresh blood leads you to the grand staircase. Spread upon the marble steps is an assortment of animal carcasses, split and split again. :The rare silks of the shadow beasts' vestments trail in the gore as they gnaw on the bones. :There is little else to see here. :The great timepiece on the wall ticks closer to midnight. 2) Try some of the food. :You head to a table spread with an elaborate assortment of colourful sweets and breads. :You are about to try a choice morsel of something glittering and smelling of lavender when you hear two shadow beasts discussing House Lashar and Veles. :You keep your focus on the table of snacks and begin eavesdropping. :Chance Cards Gambit (1 Huge Success, 1 Success, 1 Failure, 1 Huge Failure) :Huge Success ::"House Lashar really has fallen in these past centuries," The red cloaked one mutters. ::The blue-cloaked beast concurs. "First, their mother declares their allegiance with Goblin Town - simply absurd, and frankly disgusting. Then, she passes back to shadow, only for her sons to tear Lashar apart with their feuding." ::The red-cloak shakes his head at House Lashar's tragedy. "By the by, they say the lost relic of the Queen lies behind a tapestry of a horse in this very manor." ::Sure enough, behind the tapestry you find a small chest. ::The player draws 1 Equipment Card. :Success ::"House Lashar really has fallen in these past centuries," The red cloaked one mutters. ::The blue-cloaked beast concurs. "First, their mother declares their allegiance with Goblin Town - simply absurd, and frankly disgusting. Then, she passes back to shadow, only for her sons to tear Lashar apart with their feuding." ::You tire of eavesdropping. :Failure ::(insert text here) :Huge Failure ::(insert text here) :The great timepiece on the wall ticks closer to midnight. 3) Make conversation with someone. :You approach a shadow beast with a mask lined with inky pearls. :He seems wholly unperturbed by a human not part of the blood sacrifice greeting him. :"Ah..." He raises a bejeweled claw for you to shake. "You must be Veles's mortal lackey." :His grey whiskers tremble with silent laughter at your startled expression. "Lord Veles's mind has dulled in his century in the pits. The power in that ring could hardly convince a mortal child to eat sweets." :He nods at your companion wandering around the part. "Yes, I know that the Lord Veles is here to kill Lord Perun. Shall I inform the manor of the impending murder?" :A) Convince him to keep quiet. (Requires 24 Fame) ::You regale him with tales of your quests and extraordinary exploits, paying particular attention to the numerous enemies slain. ::"Threatening an old one like me? From the stories, I thought you'd have more honour." The old shadow beast sighs. "I confess, it is not just I, alone, who knows of Veles's plan." ::"In truth, many of us here know of the young Lord Perun's folly. The Kingdom of Lysa Hora does not take the breaking of oaths lightly. I will stand with Veles, as will many others." ::"Although he is brash and foolish in his choice of allies..." the old beast sneers. "Lord Veles will return to House Lashar, once the oath-breaker's blood is spilled. I, Lord Semik of House Kupala, support this." ::The great timepiece on the wall ticks closer to midnight. :B) Trade blood for his silence. (Draw 3 Life Pain Cards) ::(insert text here) The clock strikes midnight and the ritual burning begins. The guests part, making way for an elegant stone tablet bearing a bloody offering piled high with corpses. Walking solemnly behind is a young shadow beast carrying a bronze torch. The masquerade's host - Perun! "Perun, you traitorous cad." Veles appears behind his brother like a phantom. The young Perun moves with the grace and speed you attribute to the shadow beasts, narrowly dodging a killing blow. There is a gasp from the crowd, but no-one intervenes. Veles' claws and fangs lengthen, spurred by rage. He slashes for Perun's throat. "I spent a century in that cesspit! The hope that she was alive was all that kep me from returning to the shadow forever." The torch tumbles onto the Kurban offering and the sacrifice bursts into flame. Perun slumps to the floor, blood seeping from his throat, his brother Veles standing triumphantly over him. "Brother..." the young shadow beast frowns as the black blood stains his cravat. "I never broke the deal." Then he is still. Veles stares blankly at his dead brother, the rage still burning in his eyes. It seems as if only you heard Perun's last words. The crowd parts again for the returned head of the broken House Lashar, Lord Veles. The player gains this card's Token. Unlocked By Acquire the token for Left with Grobben. Token Unlocks For helping Veles take revenge against his brother... Bloody Coronation Category:Encounters Category:Companion-Specific Category:The Servant and the Beast Category:Tokens Category:Encounter Tokens